


H-Hello..?

by JudeJube



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Flirting, M/M, sfw, weird phone thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/pseuds/JudeJube
Summary: I had this really weird dream where Bill posessed a phone or something like that and...this happened?? No regrets





	H-Hello..?

“No Mabel, you don't understand, it's been happening every day, couple times a day, sometimes even the middle of the night, for no reason.” Dipper dragged a hand across his face, before pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Bags lined under his eyes, the result of many sleepless nights, tossing and turning in bed. 

“Oh Dippin’sauce, you're being melodramatic! Have you been falling asleep watching Paranormal Investigator shows again?” she questioned jovially. Dipper huffed, irritated. 

“That has nothing to do with what's happening! It does this weird robotic voice thing, and it says creepy, really specific things to me. Like it knows who I am. I think it's a stalker or something.”

“oookay, I think you need to get out of the house more,” Mabel informed him, nudging her brother. “Cooping yourself up here is making you catch crazy.”

Just as Dipper was about to protest, the familiar sound of his phone ringing interrupted them. They both went quiet, Mabel raising a brow at her brother’s hesitancy. Dipper stared straight at her, maintaining eye contact as he slipped his phone out of his pocket. Accepting the call, he immediately put it on speaker phone before speaking.

“H-Hello?” His voice was shaky with nerves as he talked. Nothing for one long second, the crackling of what sounded like faint static emanating from the other end. Just as he was about to hang up, a shrill A.I. voice rang out, high-pitched and irritating.

“HI THERE KID, COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME. I'M FLATTERED. HEY. HEY KID. IF I COULD REARRANGE THE ALPHABET I'D PUT U AND I TOGETH-” click.


End file.
